


Grail Fragments

by ArthurCures



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Car Accidents, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Family Shenanigans, Fluff and Humor, Happy AU, M/M, Meet the Family, Minor Character Death, family au, sad at the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurCures/pseuds/ArthurCures
Summary: The Holy Grail. With the promise of granting any wish, the omnipotent Holy Grail triggered three wars in the past, each too cruel and fierce to leave a victor. In spite of that, the wealthy Einzbern family is confident that the Fourth Holy Grail War will be different; namely, with a vessel of the Holy Grail now in their grasp. Solely for this reason, the much hated “Magus Killer” Kiritsugu Emiya is hired by the Einzberns, with marriage to their only daughter Irisviel as binding contract. Kiritsugu now stands at the center of a cutthroat game of survival, facing off against six other participants, each armed with an ancient familiar, and fueled by unique desires and ideals.At least that's how it should have played out. Irisviel suddenly disappears from existence, taking the grail with her. All of the masters in the grail war lost their seals as well, leaving their servants stuck within the modern era. The Holy Grail is ended before it could start. Leaving everyone to figure out what to do with their lives.Shenanigans start.





	1. The Fourth Holy Grail War

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone this is a new series I'm starting out, which is basically a Happy AU for the fate characters...well except for like 1...or like 4 people. Mostly because they are all precious and deserve some kind of happy ending. 
> 
> This fic wouldn't be possible without my muse: http://keepyourelectriceyeonmebabe.tumblr.com/
> 
> She is precious and deserves to be loved. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

The Holy Grail War

With the promise of granting any wish, the omnipotent Holy Grail triggered three wars in the past, each too cruel and fierce to leave a victor. In spite of that, the wealthy Einzbern family is confident that the Fourth Holy Grail War will be different; namely, with a vessel of the Holy Grail now in their grasp. Solely for this reason, the much hated “Magus Killer” Kiritsugu Emiya is hired by the Einzberns, with marriage to their only daughter Irisviel as binding contract. 

Kiritsugu now stands at the center of a cutthroat game of survival, facing off against six other participants, each armed with an ancient familiar, and fueled by unique desires and ideals. Accompanied by his own familiar, Saber, the notorious mercenary soon finds his greatest opponent in Kirei Kotomine, a priest who seeks salvation from emptiness within himself in pursuit of Kiritsugu. 

At least that's how it should have played out. It isn’t long after Kiritsugu’s marriage with Irisviel that their daughter, Illya, was born. The small amount of time he got to spend with his family made him a loving father. 

He successfully summoned Saber, earning him the title as a master in the holy grail war. He left the Einzbern castle with Irisviel and Saber to fight in the war in Fuyuki, where his comrade Maya awaits. Once they arrive at Fuyuki though, nothing goes according to plan. 

Irisviel suddenly disappears from existence, taking the grail with her. The commands seals on his hand disappear as well, but Saber still remains. At the same time all other masters in the grail war lost their seals as well, leaving their servants within the modern era. 

The overseer summons all masters and servants to the church. Declares the Holy Grail War to be concluded, for there is no more Holy Grail. He announces another discovery from the grails disappearance. 13 servants were summoned, but not all were in attendance. 

The overseer give them all one task, until the holy grail reappears...if it ever appears, for them not to fight amongst one another and give their servants a home for their remaining time in the present. This included any other servants that are found to be given a home to stay in. 

Amongst the masters, it is Kariya who speaks up first. 

“If that is all I would guess that means we all return to our normal lives, and move on from this matter. Then I’ll be leaving now. Let’s go Berserker. There’s a child I need to look after.” Kariya states, looking at Tokiomi, before he walks away from the church.

Kayneth shouts at the overseer, face red with anger, “This is ludicrous! Do you expect us to just give up on the grail? What do we do if it never returns? What was the point of all this?”

The overseer doesn’t bother to look at him and simply replies, “The point is, without a grail to fight over what is the point of meaningless death. None of you are masters anymore. There is no need for any of you to die. I’m sure you Kayneth have something or should I say someone to go back home to.” 

Kayneth shutters, turns away, and commands, “Lancer let's go.” And he exits the church, lancer following after. 

Waver stares not knowing what do when suddenly Rider speaks, “Well then my boy, it looks like it's our time to leave as well.”

Waver visibly becomes upset. He looks up at Rider and speaks, “But Rider what do we do now. The grail isn’t a possibility anymore, we have nothing else to reach for.”

Rider picks up his hand and flicks Waver on the forehead, causing waver to yelp in response. Rider picks him up and tosses him over his shoulder. “Adventure awaits us lad, let's not waste our time here and make haste.” 

Rider walks out of the church, Waver on his shoulder with a disappointed look on his face. Once they are a good distance away from the church Rider speaks, “ There is more adventure and treasures out there boy. You only have to look for it.”

Back at the church, Ryuu looks over at Castor and declares, “What are we waiting around for then let's go do something fun.” Castor looks over and smiles. “Well then master lets find ourselves some entertainment for the present and push our worries for another day.” 

Ryuu laughs and starts heading out of the church with Castor thinking about all the fun they can have in Fuyuki. Afterall there's plenty of people there they can have fun with. 

Kiritsugu stands outside looking down at the church, lost on what to do. He not only lost the holy grail, he lost Irisveil too. He won’t be able to see Illya anymore. He won’t be allowed to go back to the Einzberns castle without it. There is nothing he can do for them. There is nothing he can do for himself. He is nothing….

“Master?” 

He looks up at Saber, standing before him with her hand him out. “I know the world feels grim right now. You’ve lost your war but not your life. You’ve basically lost your daughter and your wife, but Irisviel loved you and would have wanted the best for you. So I offer you my life, I will remain your servant, even if you are no longer my master. You’re not alone, Master.”

He didn’t know what to say. He stayed still, looking at her outstretched hand, not reaching for it but not denying it either. 

“She’s right you know? You’re not alone.” 

He looks behind and sees Maya. Where’s she's also been watching his back. He watches as she walks up, stands next to Saber and offers her hand. 

“I swear, Kiritsugu, I’ll dedicate my life to making you happy.” 

“Master, you are a good man, that must move on.”

“Kiritsugu/Master….We will get your daughter back.”

He takes their hands in his and promises himself to move on. Create a future where he can be together with his family. It may not have been with who he originally planned with Irisviel and Illya, but he knows that he can come to love his new one as well. Maya, Saber, and maybe one day Illya. 

Tokiomi paces back and forth, furious with the current situation. He looks over at the overseer and frustratedly demands, “What do we do now? The grail was supposed to be mine. Without it there is no way we can reach the root.” 

The overseer looks at Tokiomi and sighs, “There's nothing we can do about this Tokiomi. I wanted to reach the root as much as you did. I helped you orchestrate this so you could win. None of this was part of the plan.”

Tokiomi turns to him with his fists clenched and retorts, “...this was supposed to be my legacy. A deed to lift the Tohsaka name amongst the greatest mage household.”

The overseer simply replies, “And you can still do that by raising your daughter to be a great mage. For now go home to your family. You know you’re the first person i would contact about this Tokiomi. Until then this is farewell.”

Tokiomi scowls and starts to leave but stops when he notices Archer isn’t following him. “Archer it's time to go.” 

Archer barely glances at him. “I’m not going with you.” 

Tokiomi looks shocked. “Why not? I can provide any luxury you need? I can give you anything in the world.”

Archer glares at Tokiomi. “Foolish man, everything in the world already belongs to me. Plus I’m not much of a family man, and I refuse to play house with your family. So I’ll stay here til I see it fit to leave.” 

He disappears into a gold shimmer ending their conversation. Tokiomi scowls and leaves the church.

Kirei looks over to his father and asks, “So what is it that I am to do, father?”

“You stay here Kirei, until the grail returns for all we know I might now be around by then and the grail war would need a new overseer. I also need you here to take care of our special guest. Make sure he doesn’t destroy the church, Kirei.” 

The overseer walks away and leaves Kirei to his thoughts.


	2. Matou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What becomes of the Matou family without the grail?

Kariya stands outside the Matou family household. He stares at the door and contemplates what to do next.

His thoughts wander to Sakura. _‘What will happen to her now that I returned without the grail. Will Zoken continue to torture her to get stronger? How do I help her? What do I do?’_

His thoughts are interrupted when a hand is placed on his shoulder. He looks over and see Berserker turned towards him. Berserker's armor fades away and reveals a man with violet hair and a black suit.

Berserker faces him and says, “If you want to help her then you must be ready to face your father and brother. Train and become stronger under their lead. Keep them preoccupied with your training, so Sakura won’t have to suffer. When the time comes, kill them and take them off their power hungry throne.”

Kariya look over with a somber expression and affirmed, “From today on I’ll suffer in her place, as long as she remains happy and untouched. I’ll do anything to keep her safe.”

Kariya glanced up at Berserker with a reassured look in his eyes and confided, “While Zoken and Byakuya have their attention on me will you look after Sakura? Make sure they don’t try to implant her with more crest worms or hurt her.”

Berserker closed his eyes, bowed his head, and pledged, “I will keep both Sakura and you safe, my master.”

Kariya smiles, feeling both content and confused. “Berserker, I meant to ask but didn’t want to impose. Why the sudden change of heart? You were completely drenched in hatred when I summoned you, what happened?”

Berserker stands straight and replied, “My madness came with the grail and left with it. I’m now sound of mind and have returned to my chivalrous way. Afterall I was a knight before all this.”

“A knight?” Kariya asks.

Berserker smiles and proclaimed, “ Yes a knight. I am Lancelot, knight of the lake. One of the strongest knights of the round table. I may be the fallen knight of the round table but from today on I will be your knight, master.”

“Thank you, Lancelot.”

With new found hope Kariya walks into to the home, and searches for his father. Kariya searches the house and eventually runs into his brother, Byakuya. “Where’s Zoken?”

Byakuya keeps walking and answers over his shoulder, “He’s out on business, something about finding the extra servants. Now excuse me, I have to go pick up Shinji.”

Kariya watches Byakuya leave and turns to look at Lancelot. “Looks like there’s going to be two children to worry about now. I can’t trust my brother not to let Zoken corrupt them, but for now let’s look for Sakura.”

Kariya and Lancelot start moving in search for Sakura until Lancelot suddenly stops and turns. “I sense another servant.”

“What?!”

Lancelot runs towards the presence and Kariya follows after. They reach a bedroom and open the door. Kariya looks and sees Sakura speaking to a woman with violet hair wearing glasses with a black turtleneck and blue jeans . She stops and looks over at the door. “ Uncle Kariya?...Uncle Kariya!!!” She gets up and runs over to hug him. Kariya holds her not taking his eyes off the servant in the room.

“Uncle Kariya come meet my new friend.”

Kariya looks down at Sakura, back at the servant, then lets Sakura lead him to her. Lancelot follows close not wanting to leave him on his own.

The Servant stands and introduces herself, “ Hello, I am known as Medusa, and I am a Rider class servant.”

Kariya continues to hold Sakura, not knowing what to do next. Lancelot is the one to speak up. “Rider Class Medusa, I am Berserker Class Lancelot, what is your purpose here? Why were you talking to Sakura?”

Medusa looks over to Sakura and back over to Lancelot. “It seems that the grail summoned servants from a future war to this time. I was to be Sakura’s servant when her time came. The grail might not be a variable any longer but I am still Sakura’s servant and I will protect her. It’s who she needs protecting from that begs the question.”

Lancelot takes in her words and makes a desicion. “Then our goals are the same. I wish to protect my master and those he cherishes. You wish to protect Sakura, who is the one he loves the most. So I’m sure we can see eye to eye on this, Medusa. The best way to protect both my master and Sakura is to get rid of what’s endangering them.”

She glances over the rim of her glasses and asks, “And that would be?”

“The head of the Matou’s Zoken.”

She glances over to Sakura and make a decision, “If that is what is needed, I shall help in killing Zoken Matou.”

Kariya suddenly gasps, lets go of Sakura and grasps at the floor. “Something’s wrong...The worms they’re…..they’re dying.”

Lancelot grabs hold of Kariya, turns him over and looks over his body. “You’re body is trying to flush out the dead crest worms from your system.” He turns Kariya back down in time for him to starts vomiting the worms. “Keep going they’re almost out.”

Sakura starts to whimper, “ Is uncle Kariya going to be okay?”

Medusa holds on to ger and replies, “Right now he’s hurting because he’s getting rid of the bad things in his system. He should be fine.”

She looks over at Kariya and Lancelot not sure what’s going to happen next. Kariya finishes expelling the worms and feels light headed. He takes deep breathes and notices he’s not in pain. “Whatever happened wasn’t my father’s doing directly. Something might have happened to him.”

He gets up with Lancelot’s help, while Sakura runs over to hug his side. Footsteps can be heard down the hall. Byakuya comes into view with Shinji running after him. He stops when he sees them. “Kariya!”

Kariya looks over his elder brother exhausted form and asks, “What happened?”

Byakuya catches his breath and finally answers, “Father is dead….”

“How?”

“It seems he might have been killed by a Servant.”

The room goes quiet for a bit then Sakura steps away and asks, “So what do we do now?”

Byakuya looks over at Kariya and replies, “It depends on what the next head of the household decides.”

“Why are you looking at me, Byakuya?”

Byakuya scowls , “You were the only one of us two with the potential to be a mage and Sakura is too young to be the head. So now what do we do Kariya?”

Kariya ponders and conceded, “Then...as the new head of the Matou family, I think it best that we move on and forget about this matter.”

Byakuya shouts, “What!?! What do you mean move on?”

Kariya glares at him and commands, “ It's time we move on from our cruel way of raising mages and with father’s death we can do just that. If we are to raise Sakura as a mage, we will do so properly without the crest worms. Now Byakuya, move on.”

Byakuya glares, turns away and walks out. Shinji looks from his father to his uncle unsure of what to do. Kariya calls to him. “Shinji, go with your father, but promise me something. Don’t let this family's past turn you into a monster.”

Shinji stares at Kariya for a bit, nods, and runs after his father. Lancelot walks over to his side and comments, “It looks like another servant did us a favor. It seems we will not have to shed blood to change this family.”

Kariya smiles at Lancelot and laughs , “Seems so.”

Sakura smiles up at Kariya and asks, “So, who stopped grandfather from hurting us?”

Kariya patted her head feeling happier than he has in a long time. “Who knows maybe it was your guardian angel.”

Sakura laughs and holds onto Kariya’s hand.

There was a bright future ahead for them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Zoken’s body lies broken and lifeless in the distance. A man holding two swords stands not too far from it. Black armor, red jacket, and striking white hair. His swords dissipate, he looks off into the distance and laughs.

“I wouldn’t exactly call myself an angel.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tee Hee. I couldn't resist putting my fav guardian in there.


	3. Kayneth's Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayneth returns to the clocktower without the grail.

Kayneth paces back and forth across his office in the clocktower with a frown on his face. Sola-Ui watches him from her seat at his desk. Lancer stands at the end of the room waiting.

Sola-Ui frustrated finally speaks up, “Will you stop that already?! You’re going to burrow a hole in the new carpet. Now stop throwing your childish tantrum and think about the future.”

Kayneth scowled, “I am thinking about the future! What am I to say to the head of the Sophia-Ri family? What would the Archibald family think about this? I was given the title of El-Melloi. Do you understand how embarrassing it is to not only have not come back with the holy grail, but to not have even participated in the war?”

Sola-Ui scoffs, “When it comes to my father, who knows he might break our engagement. Not like it matters.”

Kayneth looks at her shocked. “What do you mean it doesn’t matter? Of course it matters! You’re my fiancee! You mean the world to me. I love you. I can’t have my failure have them seperate us.”

Sola-Ui sighed, “You’re a failure and I don’t see myself marrying a coward-

“THATS ENOUGH OUT OF YOU!” Lancer growls out. “You are not to insult my master in front of me. Whether you are his fiancee or not is of no concern to me, but i will stand by my master on his decisions.”

Sola-Ui gasps and looks as if she's about to cry, “...but lancer I was just….I was telling him the truth. He didn’t deserve to be a master in the grail war. He didn’t deserve to be your master…”

Lancer retorts, “He is more than worthy to be my master. You on the other hand are barely worthy enough to be by his side, let alone to be called his wife.”

Sola-Ui looks outraged and runs out of the door. Kayneth shouts after her, “Sola wait!” Kayneth turns to Lancer and snapped, “That was out of line, Lancer! What am I do now that she hates me? This is your fault for stealing her affections from me!”

Lancer stands his ground and dared, “Her affections never lied with you in the first place. She took to any man that showed an ounce of power. She wasn’t worthy of your loyalty,master.”

Kayneth murmured close to tears, “She was the only woman I wanted and I’ve lost her.”

Lancer faces turns remorseful. “I apologize my master. I might have been too cruel with my words. I was merely trying to protect you. Let me make this up to you. I’ll do everything in my power to keep you two together. This will be my penance for my earlier actions.”

Kayneth looked at Lancer not knowing what to say to his offer. Lancer walked over to Kayneth and kneeled on one knee. “I swear on my name, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, I will help you obtain Sola-Ui affections. Your marriage will be certain and joyous.”

Kayneth looked to the door that Sola-Ui left through and back at Lancer. “I will hold you to your word….Diarmuid.”

Diarmuid looked up to Kayneth in shock and morphed his face into a smile.

The road to this union may be bumpy at first but he’s sure Kayneth will obtain love and maybe even forge a new friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't write much for them at the moment but I am going to work on more content for them.


	4. Expenses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rider plans out an adventure. Waver tells him the reality of it happening.

 

Waver walks around the bookstore, letting time pass while Rider is looking through maps for their first adventure. Waver hears an excited yell from the distance and goes to investigate.

Rider sits in the middle of one of the aisles reading through a Travel magazine. Rider looks up and makes eye contact with Waver. Rider starts waving him over. Waver relents and walks up to Rider.

“Boy you won’t believe all the places we could go! We could go on an outback adventure in Australia!”

“Rider-”

“Or even better yet, spring break in Iceland….whatever spring break means. It sounds wonderful!”

“Rider-”

“Theres also the Galapagos Islands a la Ecocruise!”

“Rider-”

“Oh! We can visit New Zealand and adventure through the rocks!”

“Rider-”

“Oh there's an article here on the Trans-Mongolia Express. Not sure what that is but I want to find out!”

“Rider-”

“Look boy something more my style I’m sure you’ll like. Elephant trekking in Chiang Mai. We can ride Elephants!”

Waver looks at Rider and sighs, “Rider-” Rider grabs Waver, sits him down, and slides his arm around his shoulders. Rider seems to be putting Waver in a chokehold while showing him the magazine.

“We could also head to Sicily and the Aedian Islands! We could hike or bike there!”

Waver chokes out, “Rider-”

“Or better yet how about we go sledding in Scandinavia! I could show you the ways of riding! It’ll be a blast-

Waver breaks out of the chokehold and yells “RIDER!!!”

“Oh whats wrong boy?”

Waver glares at him, “We can afford to go to any of those places.”

Rider frowns for a bit but suddenly smiles and proceeds, “What if we conquer the lands than we can go for free?”

Waver gave him a blank stare and muttered, “We can do that either Rider.”

Rider gives Waver a questionable look and asks, “So how would we acquire the currency for our adventures?”

Waver ponders and inquired, “Well nowadays the only way to make money is by starting up a business or getting the job. It’s easier to work for an existing business than to create your own.”

Rider grins, “So best we get a job then.”

Waver sighed, “Its not that easy Rider. You have to look up who’s hiring, interview with the employer, and even then it depends if you qualify for the job-

Rider interrupts, “Look boy the cafe next door is hiring. We’ll ask there.”

Waver scowls, “You can’t just pick the first place you fin-ah!!” Rider grabs Waver’s arm and drags him to the cafe.

Waver waits beside Rider as he talks to the manager of the cafe. Waver stares while Rider seems to actually convince the manager. ‘Then again it looks more like the manager is completely smitten by him.’

The manager smiles and hires them. She leads them to the back and has them measured for their uniforms.

“You’ll start next week, when your uniforms come in...ah...oh my goodness. I forgot what were your names again?”  
Rider bellows, “ My name is Is-” Waver interrupts, “His name is Alex and I’m Waver. It was a pleasure to meet you mam. Can’t wait for our first day. Goodbye.”

Waver walks out with Rider in tow. Rider smiling and waving at the manager.

They walked a good distance before Waver turns to Rider. “You can’t just tell people your real name. If a Mage were to speak to her they could have found out.”

Rider looks at him sheepishly and smiles, “Then why did you tell her my name?”

Waver looks shocked, “What?”

Rider retorts, “My name is Iskandar the conqueror but I was also known as Alexander the Great in your history. You did tell her my name was Alex.”

Waver scowls, “ I didn’t know ok you literally just told me. UGGGG!!!”

Alexander laughs, “Well now master let's explore the area. We got a week to adventure before our first day.”

Alexander starts walking, Waver trailing behind him. This may not have been what Waver had in mind but with Alexander, he’s sure it’ll be a great adventure.


	5. Retribution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caster seeks penance.

Ryuunosuke wanders around Fuyuki with Caster at his side. Ryuunosuke wonders who he should kill next. Ryuunosuke looks over at Caster and asks, “So now what buddy? Are we gonna go slaughter some children, kill a priest, hell i’ll take mauling a school teacher? So what is it?”

Caster looks over at him solemnly, “No, we won’t be doing any of that.”

Ryuunosuke eyes widen and he stares down Caster. “What about all those things you told me when I summoned you? You even brought a kid to the brink of despair and killed him. You were gonna show me the wonders of despair remember.”

Caster looks over to Ryuunosuke and lamented, “I’ve killed so many people in my lifetime. I need to seek penance not despair. I must make up for my sins.”

Ryuunosuke glares at Caster and hissed, “Why the change of heart?”

Castor sighs, “In my lifetime I was a Knight known as Gilles De Rais that served under the holy maiden, Joan de Arc. The Holy Grail summoned a corrupted Caster version of myself. I am reverting back to my knightly ways it seems. I want nothing more than to pay penance.”

Ryunnosuke whimpers, “But that's not fair you were going to teach me about death and despair. About what it all means.” 

Gilles comforted, “I may not teach you of death and despair, but I will teach you of life and hope. What it means to live for others. What life truly means.”

Ryuunosuke sniffed, “You better be able to show me. If this doesn’t end up being cool, I’ll just go back to what I was doing before.”

Gilles nodded. 

Gilles knew this task would be difficult, but if he could make Ryuunosuke see the error of his ways. Then, it’ll be worth it. He’ll make sure there won’t be suffering like there was before in this lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short. There isn't that much on Ryuu out there and it's kind of hard to put him in a happy au without slaughter.


	6. From The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiritsugu moves in to a new home and sees a ghost.

Kiritsugu stands outside the barrier of the Einzbern castle. Saber looks solemnly at the forest beyond. They couldn’t break through. Kiritsugu clenches his fist in anger. _‘Why can’t I just have this?’_

Saber looks to her master and proclaims, “We should not take this failure as an end to our family. We know she’s alive in there and that her grandfather is holding her in the castle. We have time to plan out a way to save her. She is not in immediate danger, my master. For now let's regroup with Maiya and plan for our future endeavors.”

Kiritsugu sighs and gives in. He takes one last look at the castle and turns to follow Saber.

-

They meet up with Maiya at a cafe in Fuyuki. As Saber starts to eat her meal, Maiya speaks up, “Kiritsugu, I know it will be awhile until we can fulfill our goals, so for the mean time I’ve acquired us a residence here. I’m sure it will be to your liking.”

Saber continues eating looking up to show she’s still listening to their conversation. Kiritsugu merely lifts his head and asks, “Where did you acquire it from, Maiya?”

Maiya laughs, “I’d knew you ask. I called in some favors and Lord Fujimura offered it to us.”

Kiritsugu looks shocked, “Raiga offered us a home? That’s not something I was expecting.”

Saber swallows down her food and cuts in, “Who is Fujimura Raiga?”

Kiritsugu looks to her amused, “He boss of a yakuza gang known as the Fujimura group. He holds a lot of power in Fuyuki.”

Saber looks shocked. “Yakuza! Aren’t they known to be criminals and killers? Are you sure we can associate with them?”

Maiya chuckles, “Saber, thats a funny thing to say considering Kiritsugu and I are mercenaries.”

Saber looks away embarrassed, “I apologize I might have forgotten that fact. I didn’t intend to be rude.”

Kiritsugu smiles, “So, what is it that Raiga asks in return for his kindness?”

Maiya smiles back, “You wouldn’t believe it. He wants us to train his granddaughter to fight. Apparently that little girl is already being called The Tiger of Fuyuki.”

They laugh at that and Kiritsugu comments, “At least she’s not calling herself a hero of justice.”

Saber looks at him questionably, “What is wrong with a hero of justice? I see no fault in that.”

Kiritsugu looks down at his cup of coffee, “It's not the ideal that is wrong, but maybe the way people perceive it. The way I view it is if you want to be a hero of justice, you have to be willing to stop those who cause injustice.”

Saber retorts, “As in kill the guilty save the innocent? Maybe you're right on different perceptions, but I’m not one to talk now am I?”

A moment of silence falls between them when Maiya cuts in, “Maybe it's time we see our home.”

-

They arrive at their new residence and take a look around. Kiritsugu enjoys the fact that the sounds of the city can’t be heard. Maiya funny enough likes the storage shed. Saber falls in love with the dojo.

They all explore and see that the home has many rooms to choose from. There would be no worrying about having to share. Each could keep their own space.

As Kiritsugu steps outside he sees a young girl from a distance. He gasps shocked at what he’s seeing. The young girl has brown hair pulled back into a pony tail looking at him with eyes full of curiosity.

_‘Shirley!’_

Memories cloud Kiritsugu’s mind. A time he tried so hard to move past. A mistake he made. He starts having trouble breathing.

 _‘He stands in front of his home on the island as Shirley shows him the plant she made with his father's research._ **Breathe.** _Shirley is giving him a ride on her pickup truck after swimming in the ocean with the local kids._ **Breathe.** _Shirley sitting in the chicken coop, covered in blood and eating the chickens._ **Breathe.** _Shirley begging him to kill her._ **Breathe.** _Everything is on fire around him as he runs from the people that were infected like Shirley._ **Breathe.** _His father calling the town a failed experiment._ **Breathe.** _Holding his father at gunpoint._ **Breathe.** _Pulling the trigger-’_

“Shirley?” Kiritsugu gasps out.

The girl tilts her head to the side and asks, “What’s a Shirley?”

Kiritsugu snaps out of his thoughts and apologizes, “Sorry I thought you were someone else.”

The girl looks confused then smiles, “Oh Shirley is a person. I get it!”

Kiritsugu questions, “So who are you may I ask?”

She poses and grins, “ My name is Fujimura Taiga! The Tiger of Fuyuki! Oh also I’m your neighbor!”

_‘Ah. Raiga’s granddaughter. She almost gave me a heart attack.’_

Taiga runs over to him and holds out her hand. “I wanted to introduce myself since you’re going to be training me correct?”

Kiritsugu takes her hand and shakes it. “Yes. Well technically the people living here are going to train you.”

Taiga smiles excited, “There's more people!”

“Yes and you’ll get to meet them later, so leave him be Taiga.” A man stands at the gate. His presence oozing power.

“Hello Raiga, it's good to see you again.”

“Likewise Kiritsugu. I’m must apologize for my granddaughter’s excitement.”

Kiritsugu waves his hand, “It's not a problem.”

Raiga laughs, “Well Kiritsugu, I must be on my way. Come Taiga! Stop being an annoyance.”

Taiga sticks out her tongue at her grandfather and follows after him waving at Kiritsugu as they go.

Kiritsugu waves back. A feeling of melancholy washing over him as he sees the splitting image of his first love walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will also be Emiya centric.


	7. Ideal White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiritsugu starts feeling the hole that Irisviel and Illya left behind in his heart. 
> 
> Maiya and Saber drag Kiritsugu into town for some pick me up time. 
> 
> Trouble occurs in the city.
> 
> The Emiya househould gets a new addition.

Kiritsugu sits outside on the edge of the outer hallway. It's morning but still dark outside. He looks at the stars and thinks back to a time where they shined as bright.

The Island always looked beautiful at night. The stars shined throughout the sky, as the village slept.

Kiritsugu contemplates on emotion he’s feeling at the moment. He keeps thinking about the island, Shirley, Natalia, Irisviel and Illya. He looks at his current home towards the area holding the bedrooms, and thinks about Maiya and Saber.

Kiritsugu can’t really figure out what he’s feeling until it's suddenly hit him.

He’s alone.

Kiritsugu never thought he’d be stricken with loneliness. He thinks back on the years that were filled with his family. He had spent everyday with them. He doesn’t want to downplay Maiya and Saber, but they can’t replace Irisviel and Illya.

He knows Maiya feels she may be able to fill in for the role of Irisviel, and he does love her to some extent. He feels a trace of guilt about moving on from Irisviel, but he knows that's what she would have wanted.

Saber to some extent is naive but not childlike. He can’t think of her as he would Illya. He misses the choruses of ‘Daddy’ being called out. He misses the soft footsteps running around causing trouble throughout the day. He missed being a father.

_‘How can I be a father to a child I can’t save?’_

“Master?”

Kiritsugu turns and sees Saber standing in the hallway in her sleepwear.

“You’ve been here for a while. It's quite cold this morning, you can catch a cold if you stay out too long.”

Kiritsugu gets up to go inside but stops and asks, “Saber what do you think about children?”

Saber tilts her head and seems to think her answer through. “Children are wonderful and fun to have around.”

Kiritsugu thinks on her answer and replies, “Have you ever had a child, Saber?”

Saber looks taken back. She seems to withdrawn within herself. “One.”

“One? What were they like?”

Saber clenches her fist and looks to the sky. “She was a brave and foolish son. Her only concern at first was serving me, but when she learned I was her father that changed. She wanted me to acknowledge her as the next king. I refused she was not worthy of the title. She was angry and started a revolt against me. Many of my knights turned on me and I had to slay them one by one. When it was done, I was standing on a hill of corpses staring down my own son. She fought against me and we finished each other off.”

Kiritsugu takes in the information and asks, “What was your son’s name?”

Saber turns to walk back into and house and replies, “Mordred.”

She walks off to her room to be by herself.

-

Later on in the day, Maiya proposes they look around Fuyuki for a bit. They end up in an area full of schools. Kiritsugu looks around as he sees children running along outside with their friends and family. It seems that school day must have recently ended, since there were many children walking away from the school with an adult at their side. Maiya and Saber walked ahead towards the shopping district, making small talk about the day and the children walking around.

It honestly did just seem like a nice day to walk around and enjoy yourselves. As they were walking through the shopping district, they passed by multiple shops. Some crowded with children wanting a treat, others full of parents grocery shopping, and others having a couple of visitors looking for obscurities. Everything seemed fine until they hear an explosion in the distance. Maiya, Saber and Kiritsugu turn around and see people panicking. It quickly turns into chaos as everyone starts running away from the fire caused by the explosion.

A man is standing near them calling the fire department. He ends his call and tells them there was a gas leak so it would be best for them to leave. He runs off after that making sure he was away from the fire.

Kiritsugu looks to Saber and Maiya, Maiya looking calm in the chaos and Saber looking worried.

Kiritsugu addresses Saber, “What wrong, Saber?”

She starts to run towards the fire and proclaims, “I sense there's people trapped in there!”

Maiya looks to Kiritsugu for guidance and he starts to run in as well. “Let's go and see what we can do.”

Saber examining the area around the explosion and sees many people unconscious. She starts pick up as many as she can only be able to carry 3 at a time at most. She runs a good distance before she puts them down and goes back to help more. Maiya starts helping her getting as many people out of there as they can.

“You two concentrate on the people outside, I’ll check and see if there's any survivors inside.”

Kiritsugu runs into the flaming building, avoiding the fire and falling debris. He finally sees someone on the floor and runs to them. He’s disappointed to find out the man is dead but he doesn’t give up hope. He continues searching through the building only finding more flames and corpses on the way.

As he runs, his memories of the island come to him.

The flames and the dead.

No.

_‘I’m going to find a survivor this time. I’m going to save someone.’_

He continues and sees the building collapsing around him. No life anywhere just a roaring fire.

_‘There has to be someone that's alive.’_

He hears a muffled cough but isn’t sure where it came from. He looks around and sees no one. He looks around and sees a collapsed stairway, with rubble everywhere. He thinks about looking elsewhere when he sees it.

A hand in the rubble.

He jumps and starts digging through the rubble with his bare hands, feeling the fire burning him as he digs.

He finally unearths a small boy, barely holding on to life. The boy barely look at him, as Kiritsugu smiles in tears.

_‘I saved someone.’_

Kiritsugu summons Avalon and implants it in the boy, to stop him from dying. He carries him away from the fire and finally makes it out of the building.

The fire department finally arrives and starts to douse the flames. Ambulances stand by as the victims of the explosion are carried in for treatment.

He makes it to one of them. The paramedics turn and sees the boy. They quickly put him on a stretcher and get ready to take off.

A paramedic turns and asks, “Is this your son?”

Kiritsugu stands there looking at the boy. “Not exactly but where are you taking him? I need to make sure he’s alright.”

The paramedic answers, “We going to Fuyuki General. He be in the critical care area from the looks of it. Now we have to go.”

They drive off with the boy inside as Kiritsugu watches them go.

-

Kiritsugu, Maiya, and Saber sit in the waiting room of the hospital. They wait for news of the boy, Kiritsugu saved.

A nurse comes out to greet them. “It’s normally against protocol to tell anyone outside of family about a patient's condition, unfortunately the victim has no remaining family, and you were the one that brought him out of that fire in the first place. So for now I’ll ignore that protocol. He healing up well, amazingly actually, and should be out of here by the end of the week. He’s now in the patient ward. Would you like to see him?”

Kiritsugu nods and stands up immediately. Saber and Maiya choose to stay and let Kiritsugu see the boy. He follows the nurse to the patient ward and she lets him through the room with the boy in it.

There are many patients in this room but he’s only looking for one. He sees him laying on a bed by the window. The boy is looking outside but looks up when he hears someone approaching.

“It’s you.” He simply states.

Kiritsugu smiles, “ You remember me?”

The boy smiles back, “Of course.”

Kiritsugu follows, “I was thinking about some things on the way here. I heard you don’t have a family is that correct?”

The boy looks down and answers, “ I don’t have a family or anyone really.”

Kiritsugu gives him a sad smile, “So you were alone before this too than.

The boy nods and looks sad.

“What do you say, if I wanted you to join my family?”

The boy looks up surprised and smiles. “Can I?”

Kiritsugu grins, “Of course you can. I just need to get everything settled with papers and such. Actually before I do that I need your name first.”

“Oh!” The boy blushes. “My name is Shirou!”

“Well Shirou welcome to the family.”

-

A week later.

Kiritsugu walks into his home, holding Shirou’s hand as he shows him around. Shirou looks around amazed. Kiritsugu leads him to the dining area, where Maiya and Saber are waiting. Kiritsugu walks in, Shirou following after and hides behind Kiritsugu when he sees the other two.

Kiritsugu motions to Shirou, “This is Shirou, he’ll be living with us from now on.”

Maiya speaks up first, “Hello Shirou, my name is Maiya nice to meet you.”

Shirou looks from behind Kiritsugu and answers, “Hello.”

Shirou looks at Saber and walks over to her, “Hi.”

Saber smiles and replies, “ Hello Shirou, my name is S- Arthuria. It’s nice to meet you.”

Shirou smiles, “A-A-Ar-tur-ia. Arthur-ia. Arthuria. I like your name it’s hard to say.”

Arthuria grins, “I like yours as well. I can tell we’ll get along just fine.”

Shirou laughs, “Yeah we’ll be best friends.”

Arthuria laughs and shakes his hand, “Yeah friends.”

-

Few Months Later

“Who taught him how to cook? This is amazing!” Arthuria exclaims as she devours another helping.

Kiritsugu looked at Maiya. Maiya just shrugged not knowing the answer.

Shirou responds, “I learned how to cook by myself, since no one was around. I also know how to clean and fix some things.”

Kiritsugu looks shocked and laughs while Maiya chuckles, “Great we adopted a small maid.”

“And a great chef!” Arthuria manages to blurt out between bites.

Kiritsugu confirmed, “This was delicious, Shirou. Good job.”

Shirou smiles and continues eating.

Kiritsugu asks, “So Shirou how was your day at school?”

Shirou pouts, “Tohsaka was bullying me again.”

Kiritsugu chokes on his drink, “What? Tohsaka?”

Shirou still pouting but with a blush, “Yeah Tohsaka Rin, she’s really pretty but super mean. She picks on me and orders me to get her things. Her dads call her a princess but, I say she’s an evil queen.”

They all laugh at this

Kiritsugu smiles and lets his mind wander as everyone continues to eat and talk. He may not have Illya, but knowing he saved Shirou, fills him with hope for her. Afterall he’s sure Illya would love to meet her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter. Longest one yet. Also little maid Shirou. ^-^


	8. For Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokiomi is frustrated with the grail's disappearance and meets a surprise on his drive. 
> 
> Rin has to learn to cope with her new situation.

Tokiomi broods in his study, thinking over the recent events. The Holy Grail disappeared with his chance of obtaining the root. This wasn’t going to stop him from trying. He had to make a plan. 

As Tokiomi thoughts wandered on the inevitable future, a knock on the door catches his attention. 

“Come in.”

“Father!” Rin runs into his study and goes to hug him. Tokiomi accepts the hug and lifts up Rin. 

Rin laughs with joy and exclaims, “I’m glad you’re home again. I missed you.”

Tokiomi sighs, “I wasn’t gone for that long Rin. You have to learn how to tough it out for when I’m not around. Also isn’t it time for you to go to sleep?”

Rin pouts ignoring the last question, “I am tough. The gems I’m creating are getting bigger and bigger. Even then father you promised you were gonna be around to teach me to be tougher.”

Tokiomi laughs, “That is true.”

Rin stubbornly responds, “Promise to teach me, until I become even a greater mage than you.”

Tokiomi smiles at her, “Of course.”

“And to be by my side forever.” Rin looks him in the eyes.

Tokiomi looks right back into her eyes. “ Forever until my last day.” 

Rin give him a tired smile, “Now nothing to worry about you’ll always be with me.”

Tokiomi held Rin as she dozed off in his arms. He carried her to her room and tucked her in. He’ll think of the grail later. For now he’ll tuck in his little girl and go back to his room to sleep next to his wife. 

-

Several months later

Tokiomi and Aoi are in a car with Risei. Risei speaks of the possibility of a secondary vessel for the grail. Risei learned of the Einzberns holding onto the daughter of the last grail. She may have the potential to become the next holy grail. 

Aoi isn’t comfortable with using a child for this ritual but Tokiomi has his mind set. He was a mage and he would act as one. Even if it meant sacrificing a child to get his wish. 

It shouldn’t be that hard. He already gave up one child after all. Sacrificing a child he doesn’t know should be child's play. They continue to speak about the plan to take the Einzbern child until the car comes to a stop. 

Risei looks confused at the driver. “Why did you stop?”

The driver doesn’t respond. Tokiomi gets up to grab the driver when he’s sees its only a doll. They’ve been tricked. The car starts to dissolve around them. Risei, Aoi, and Tokiomi run out of the car before it completely falls apart. 

Tokiomi takes a look around and realizes something terrifying. “We’re in a reality marble. This is a servant.”

Aoi looks terrified. Risei is trying to calm himself and Tokiomi continues to look at the surroundings. 

Finally Tokiomi spots a figure in the sky. A woman in a black cape and purple dress floats above them. She smiles. 

“I knew you were a mage. I sensed you from here. I’m sorry to say this but I’ll be taking your mana. I no longer have a master since….well...since he upset me. So I need to get mana somehow.”

Tokiomi prepares to attack and reaches into his suit pockets to pull out his gems. He shocked to find he has none. He looks up at the servant as she plays with the gems that were originally in his suit. 

“Were you looking for these? I apologize but I can’t have you fighting back. Now then goodbye.”

The servant magic surrounded them and slowly started to extract the life out of them. He looks over and sees Aoi’s mouth wide in a silent scream as she falls to the ground lifeless. Risei follows not long after. 

Tokiomi last thoughts before his remaining life was extracted was of Rin. 

-

After the funeral, Rin walked back to her home with Kirei keeping pace with her. 

Kirei spoke up as they walked, “Rin, I know you are suffering a great loss right now, but I have something for you.”

Rin glanced over at Kirei as he continued, “Your father wanted you to have this.” 

He handed her the Azoth sword. “Its embedded with magic. He gave it to me to give to you incase he ever passed away. I known it not much of a comfort and I known now as your legal guardian I can’t offer you much. I’ll do my best to teach you everything your father taught me.”

Rin took the sword and held it close to her chest. Not seeing the smile on Kirei’s face as he saw her pain. 

They finally stopped in front of her home. “Thank you, Kirei.”

Kirei walked her to the door. “It's not a problem, Rin, but I should mention this now before you get surprised.”

Rin looked over at him, “What?”

Kirei answered, “I can’t be watching over you while you’re home. I’m more than likely going to be tending to the church so I might not make it here til late into the night. With that said I have some people that will be living with us.”

Rin gave him a questioning expression, “What people?”

Kirei opened the door and let Rin through. Rin walked a little ways through her home when she saw them. Three servants were in the room. Each not really associating with the other. 

One of the servants wearing a white shirt, obnoxious snake skin pants, and too much gold jewelry was lazing around on the couch until they walked in. He sat up his golden hair flowing with his movement. His red eyes looked in her direction. Correction he looked at Kirei. 

“It’s about time priest, where were you?”

Kirei sighed, “I told you before, Archer, I was attending some funerals.” 

A servant wearing black pants and a stupid hawaiian shirt turned to look at them from his place on the windowsill. Blue hair silhouetted his face. Red eyes looking across the room at them as he hopped off the windowsill.   
“Who’s funeral were you attending?

Kirei answered, “My father’s and” He gestured to Rin. “her parents funerals.” 

The blue haired servant’s eyes widened. His face turned remorseful and he walked over to Rin. He knelt down and looked her in the eyes. Red meeting blue. “I’m sorry for your loss little lady.” 

The last servant walked from their place hidden in the shadows. As they moved their body shifted as if being made of shadows themself. They bowed and addressed her, “We are Assassin, Hassan-I-Sabbah. We will serve you in whatever you need. Your wish is our command.” 

Archer scoffed, “The only ones here to follow your commands are shadowman and the blue dog over there. I’m here to make sure you behave.”

Lancer scowled, “I’m not a dog. My name is Cu Chulainn and of course we’re here to help. We’re servants it's implied in the name.”

Kirei coughed, “If we could move on, Rin, these are the servants that will be attending to you Hassan and Cu. Gilgamesh will watch over you in my place.”

Rin looked around the room and nodded. She was going to be living with these people but that was fine. Even if Kirei is always gone, if Gilgamesh is a bully, if Hassan is a little scary, and Cu hanging around, she won’t back down. Because Rin is the new head of the Tohsaka household and she has to be tough like her dad told her to. 

For him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I killed her parents. So yeah I left her to live with Kirei and Gilgamesh. BUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I promise not to cause her too much pain. 
> 
> Gilgamesh might say he hates playing house but who knows with Kirei and Rin by his side.


	9. Lapse from Virtue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirei falls into temptation. 
> 
> Gilgamesh finds out they have a maid.
> 
> The household gets a new dog. 
> 
> Gilgamesh has to live with the fact he's a parent now.
> 
> Rin learns to accept her situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys just letting you know I won't be updating for about 2 weeks. It's going to be a very hectic 2 weeks and I'll be busy during that time. So here's one more chapter before I go.

It wasn’t long after the summoning at the church that Kirei was summoned to the Tohsaka manor. Tokiomi gifted him a magic embedded sword. The Azoth sword. Tokiomi still had plans to pursue the grail and knew it would be risky. He intrusted Kirei with the safety of his daughter if he were ever to pass on during that time.

Kirei accepted both the sword and the responsibility. Tokiomi soon dismissed him and he made his way back to the church.

After Kirei arrived at the church, he proceeded to the cellar where he found Archer, drinking his wine.

“I hope you know those took long to acquire and they weren’t exactly cheap.” Kirei commented.

Archer merely tipped his head back and chided, “Everything in this world already belongs to me, Priest. You best learn who here holds power.”

Kirei retorts, “And I assume you think you’re the one that holds the power.”

Archer’s eyes widen and then he laughs, “You amuse me mongrel, but you know exactly who rules here.”

Kirei walked over and sat near Archer. “And what kind of rule do you have, my king?”

Archer shuttered, “I rule as a god of course. It would be wise if you left your god and worshipped me instead.”

Kirei cut to the point, “Why did you really choose to stay here?”

Archer merely stared at him until he finally graced him with an answer. “Tokiomi is a fool I would never follow. You on the other hand, you interest me. Those emotionless eyes oh no Kirei they hold so much more than you think. You have such potential to grow, to sink into the deepest pleasure known.”

Kirei huffs, “As a priest i shouldn’t allow myself to feel pleasure. Even then, I don’t really feel anything let alone pleasure, so that's where you’re wrong my king.”

Archer leaned forward his piercing red eyes looking right through him. “Would you like me to teach you?”

“You can try but I won’t promise anything. Though I have been told I’m a very good student, Archer.”

Archer grins hovering over Kirei, “Call me Gilgamesh.”

-

Kirei had been living with Gilgamesh for over two months already and he can honestly say it's been an experience.

Gilgamesh taught him about the different types of pleasure you can experience. Gilgamesh was quick to realize Kirei enjoyed the suffering of others and made sure to give him a first hand experience.

Gilgamesh accompanied Kirei on one of his missions to hunt down dead apostles. Gilgamesh took pleasure in seeing Kirei smile as he ripped them to pieces. Kirei hunted down the mage that brought the dead apostles into being and killed him slowly. He savored the screams and the begs for mercy.

Gilgamesh smiled and walked up to Kirei. He caressed Kirei’s face with blood soaked hands.

Kirei relished in the feeling.

-

During the third month, Gilgamesh was restless. He would drink out the cellar and talk to Kirei until he allowed him to go rest.

Gilgamesh had to give permission first, if Kirei were to leave before then Gilgamesh wouldn’t stop bothering him while he was in bed.

On one of these many time where Gilgamesh finally gave him permission to leave, he did something Kirei wasn’t expecting.

“You may leave now, Kirei.” Gilgamesh stood up as he said this.

Kirei stood as well and prepared to leave saying his goodnights as well. “Have a goodnight, Gilgamesh.”

Gilgamesh walked over to him and lured, “Have a good night.” He placed a kiss on Kirei’s lips, walked back to the couch, and layed down to rest.

Kirei stood shocked still then after a few moments looked back at Gilgamesh only to find him asleep.

-

During the fourth month, Gilgamesh would find ways to surprise Kirei with a kiss. Even with his guard up Kirei couldn’t figure out when Gilgamesh would strike.

Kirei grew tired of this one sided game and waited. Gilgamesh walked into Kirei’s study as he worked on his sermon. Gilgamesh leaned over his shoulder pretending to read as he leaned in.

Gilgamesh managed to land the kiss on Kirei but before he could lean back Kirei took initiative. He pressed his lips back on Gilgamesh’s and placed a hand on his hair to keep him in place. He moved his lips against the kings and finally let go with a nip on his lips.

Gilgamesh stood shocked for a bit before laughing, “You never cease to amuse, Kirei.”

-

Ever since Kirei’s response Gilgamesh’s thirst for Kirei has been unquenchable. It didn’t matter when or where they were Gilgamesh would find any excuse to start kissing Kirei. It started with soft kisses, then some nips and tongue, and eventually turned into fights with their lips.

If Kirei ever gave a sermon with a busted lip it was Gilgamesh’s fault.

As that month continued to pass Kirei got more daring with the king. He no longer stopped at kisses, but went further and moved to touch more of the king.

Gilgamesh never complained when Kirei would start to give into pleasure. Gilgamesh marveled in it. He loved to be worshipped.

Once Gilgamesh straddled Kirei on his desk chair complaining about lack of mana. They kissed until Gilgamesh pushed away and started to kneel. It almost looked like he was about to pray, until he unbuckled Kirei’s pants.

Kirei choked.

-

Kirei’s relationship evolved from there. It wasn’t just kisses, hand jobs, and the occasional felacios, if the king granted you one. It went deeper.

Kirei walked into the church at some point and saw Gilgamesh on the altar.

“How many times do I have to tell you not to defile the church?”

“As many times as I need to get you to defile it as well.” Gilgamesh smirked.

He was wearing one of white church robes and nothing else. It looked beautiful against his golden skin.

Kirei walked up to Gilgamesh until he was right in front of the alter. Gilgamesh reached his hand out to Kirei, and he took it without complaint. Gilgamesh lead him to him and wrapped his legs around his waist.

“Well Kirei have you ever truly been one with your god? “

“No….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But’s it’s not too late to try.”

 

 

After their fun they lay bare on the altar wrapped around each other. Panting, sweating and laughing.

-

By the fifth month their relationship had changed from estranged acquaintances to romantic partners. If you could call their relationship romantic, seeing as their relationship is mostly concentrated on pleasure and pain.

Everything felt right in the world to Gilgamesh. He got what he wanted until, Kirei came home with a new servant.

Gilgamesh was laying on his favorite couch in the church when Kirei walked in. Gilgamesh looked up ready to make a comment at Kirei until he saw him. A servant clad in blue armour and blue hair walking in behind Kirei. _‘Honestly that guy has too much blue on him.’_

Gilgamesh visibly scowled, “Why the sudden company? I thought I was enough for you priest, you didn’t have to go get a dog.”

The blue servant scowled, “I heard I’d be meeting a king not some gaudy bastard.”

Gilgamesh stood up and roared, “WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU MONGREL!!!” He started to draw on the gates of babylon for a weapon.

The servant summoned a lance and retorted, “You heard what I said you scaley brat!”

They looked ready to attack until Kirei uttered the words, “Assassin.”

Another servant clad in black and covered in shadows comes between them ready to (attempt) stop them.

“Another one, Kirei seriously. How many strays are you taking in?” Gilgamesh spat.

“You know the rules Gilgamesh, I have to take in any servants without masters.”

Gilgamesh continued to visibly scowl like a child throwing a tantrum. Kirei continued, “This is Lancer, Cu Chulainn. I hope you two can get along.”

Gilgamesh looks back at Cu and scoffs, merely turning away, and ignoring them.

Kirei sighs, “Lancer for now go back upstairs and find somewhere to get comfortable. You’ll be staying here from now on.”

Cu merely huffs and walks out of the room. Once Lancer is finally out of the room, Gilgamesh turns back around and questions Kirei.

“Why did you only introduce the Lancer and not the Assassin? Since you did bring in two servants.”

Kirei looks puzzled for a bit before he starts chuckling and eventually turns into a full on laugh. Gilgamesh looks annoyed for a bit before blurting out, “What's so funny?”

Kirei stops laughing but still looks amused, “Gilgamesh, where do you think my servant for the grail war has been this whole time?”

Gilgamesh ponders for a second before realizing, “Assassin’s been here the whole time.”

Assassin and Kirei nod.

Gilgamesh looks over at them embarrassed, “So you were here when Kirei and I were at the altar….”

Kirei coughed and Assassin looked away but nodded.

Gilgamesh just started to laugh and walked out of the room.

-

As the fifth month continued Gilgamesh realized how much of a pest Lancer was.

Kirei hovered over Gilgamesh panting. Gilgamesh leaned in for another kiss, wrapping himself around Kirei as he did.

Moments like these with Kirei was always intense. Kirei didn’t hold back as he stripped Gilgamesh of his clothing and continued to attack his body with his tongue.

Gilgamesh started to moan until suddenly the door swung open.

“Hey Priest where do you keep the- HOLY!- ARE YOU TWO HAVING SEX?!?”

Gilgamesh roared, “GET OUT DOG!”

Cu stood his ground and yelled, “I’M NOT DOG YOU SNAKE SHIT!”

Gilgamesh was about to retort opening the gate as he did until a blade pierced the wall next to Cu’s head.

“Gilgamesh calm down….and Lancer.”

“Um….yes?”

“Get out.”

Cu closed the door and ran.

Gilgamesh huffed, “Is this always going to happen?”

Kirei sighs, “unfortunately this is apart of our lives now.”

“....”

“What’s wrong?”

“Can we just kill him?”

“No, Gilgamesh.”

-

By the sixth month, they were borderline domestic with their relationship. Gilgamesh even started to tolerate Lancer. Though honestly Kirei thinks Gilgamesh started to accept him as the family pet.

Gilgamesh didn’t really have any issues with Assassin. He treated them like a house maid if anything.

Not too long into that month, Kirei’s father, Tokiomi and Aoi were killed.

Kirei knew he had a responsibility to hold up to. He told the servants to head to the Tohsaka manor and wait for him there. Cu and Hassan followed the order without a word, while Gilgamesh huffed and complained.

After the funeral, Kirei escorted Rin back to the manor. There he tells her of her new living arrangements. Rin seems upset by the whole thing but in all honesty she should be.

Kirei doesn’t really care one way or the other. Now its time to get used to a new routine.

-

During that sixth month Gilgamesh realized something. Now that they lived in the manor, Kirei refuses to have sex with him while Rin’s home. That wouldn’t be much of a problem since Rin is only home once school is out. The main problem was Kirei’s schedule consisted of working during school hours and arriving late when Rin is at home asleep.

Unfortunately since Kirei wasn’t around to gain Gilgamesh fulls attention, his attention turned to Rin. This was obviously her fault or at least that's how Gilgamesh thought of it.

Gilgamesh had too much energy to kill so he started using Rin for amusement.

“Give it back!” Rin cries.

“Why should I?” Gilgamesh responds as he’s holding one of her stuffed dolls.

Rin retorts, “Because its mine!”

Gilgamesh laughs, “Oh, you silly little girl. Everything in this world belongs to me, so that means this is mine.”

Gilgamesh walks off with the toy in hand, proceeding to hide it until she can find it.

Rin runs to her room and cries, “Bully!”

She sits on her bed, eyes starting to water up, until she feels a breeze. She looks at her open window and sees her stuffed doll. She gasps and runs up to get it. She hugs it to her and smiles.

 

 

 

 

“He actually stole a toy from a kid…. What an asshole.” The white haired man with the red coat stood on a nearby tree overlooking Rin’s window. “Doesn’t matter anyways. I’ll be here to help her anyway I can.”

He watches until Rin tucks herself in and falls asleep.

“Goodnight Rin.”

-

The following month they fell into routine.

Rin sat at the table eating her breakfast before school with Kirei, Cu, and Gilgamesh. Hassan was off in the kitchen washing dishes. Kirei got up and took his plates to be washed.

“I’ll be off now I have things to attend to at the church. "Goodbye, Gilgamesh, Cu, Hassan, and have a good day at school, Rin.”

Rin drank from her cup and replied, “Bye, dad.”

Everyone was silent.

Rin looked up confused as everyone was staring at her until what she said caught up to her.

Her eyes widen and she blushed, “Um...I mean-”

Gilgamesh roared with laughter. He was laughing so hard he cried. Cu was holding in his laughter but was still smiling. Kirei just continued to look at Rin with a surprised expression.

Gilgamesh speaks up, “So if Kirei is your dad, I say Hassan is your nanny and Cu is the family dog.”

Cu barked back, “If I’m the dog, what does that make you?”

Gilgamesh simply replies, “A king.”

Cu eye twitched in irritation.

Rin speaks up, “Actually if Kirei’s my dad, that means you’re my mom.”

The room goes silent again.

Cu howls in laughter.

Gilgamesh stands up, “I’m not a woman!”

Kirei smiles, “I can actually picture you as a mother though.”

Gilgamesh gasps, “Not you too!”

Cu is crying from laughter as Gilgamesh looks ready to murder him.

Rin gets up and excuses herself. She hands off her dishes to Hassan and picks up her school bag. As she walks to school, she thinks about her new family and maybe.

 

 

 

It's not all bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you all like that little Archer Emiya cameo. Also yes I'm going to have more shenanigans for Kirei and Gilgamesh as parents to Rin. 
> 
> Also if anyone is interested in being a beta reader let me know cause I'm kind of on my own with this. I'm also having a hard time writing Ryuunosuke and Casters characters properly if anyone wants to help with that it would be appreciated.


	10. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. A lot of stuff came up including have to move out of my old apartment and moving to a new job location. This fanfic might become a monthly chapter fic but I might still spontaneously add new chapters as I go. I tried to get this out by christmas but my laptop broke so I had to borrow a friends. I hope you enjoy it.

I’m waiting.

Mommy and daddy are out doing something important. Daddy said he’d be coming back to see me once he was done with his job. Mommy said she’d always be in my heart, but I still miss her. 

Grandfather comments that there is no point in waiting around, and that I should make myself useful for the time. He leads me to the library where two maids are waiting. 

Sella the first maid, introduces herself and explains she will be in charge of teaching me magic. The second maid Leysritt, fumbles through her introduction. Sella explains that it's because she was designed to be my protector, therefore she lacks in knowledge to excel in strength. I don’t really care for what they say, I only want to wait for mommy and daddy to come back. 

-

I’m waiting.

Grandfather says mommy is gone and daddy isn’t allowed to come back. I don’t want to believe him but I can’t feel mommy anymore. She said she’d always be in my heart but it wasn’t long after they left that I felt her disappear. I knew she wasn't going to come back but I don’t see why daddy can't come back either. 

Grandfather says it doesn’t matter if daddy comes back, he won’t let him past the barrier. Sella comes in to teach me more magecraft. I ask about how the barrier works. She states that its a magic infused barrier that only a mage with Einzbern magic can use. 

Grandfather might have said he wouldn’t let daddy in but what if I learn how to get out. I ask Sella to teach me more. She seems pleased and teaches me more on the Einzbern magic history. 

\- 

I’m waiting. 

Grandfather asked me to come to his lab. He sat me at a table and has yet to return. Finally I see him come back into the room with what looks like supplies. He walks towards and has me lay down. He straps me to the table and starts to lay out his tools. 

Grandfather is looking through his tools and looks over to me. I’m scared. I ask him why I’m being strapped down. He doesn’t answer me. He moves towards me with one of his tools in hand and places it on me. I scream when I feel pain. It's not long before I lose consciousness. 

Leyscritt looks down at me as I open my eyes. Grandfather is gone and I’m back in my room. Sella walks into the room with a platter of food. I look down and see myself wrapped in bandages. I ask Sella what happened. She explains that my grandfather was opening my magic circuits to see if I was capable of producing the grail. 

Leyscritt continues to look at me but questions if I’m in pain. I want to cry. 

-

I’m waiting. 

Grandfather brought me back to the lab but he looks upset. It probably won’t be long before I go through some more pain today. He’s pacing back and forth through the lab until finally he stops. He turns around and grabs hold of my arm and starts walking. 

Grandfather walks through our home, dragging me along with him, until he gets to a door. I look up to see him open it and he starts to drag me through the snow. He finally stops at the edge of snowy slope. He pulls me up to my feet, calls me useless, and pushes me off.

-

I’m waiting. 

I feel pain everywhere and I start to cry out for help. I keep waiting and it starts to get colder. I start to remember about the barrier and how only a few people are allowed inside. No one's going to come help me. 

I get up and start walking. I start to hope that maybe I can reach the barrier and walk through. I look around and I don’t know where I am. I walk through the snowy forest hopefully I might find it soon. I’m starting to lose feeling in my legs. 

I hear a noise not that far from me. I look up to see a wolf staring back at me. A pack starts to surround me and I’m frightened. I start to run away from the wolves hoping to outrun them. I start to run past a snowy hill when I trip and slide down. 

They catch up to me and I scream when they start to bite down on my body.

It hurts. 

It hurts. 

It hurts. 

Daddy.

I feel the wolves being pushed off of me. I look up and see a large muscular man protecting me. He fights off the wolves and picks me up. I look up at him as he starts to walk ahead. I’m not entirely sure where he’s taking me but wherever it is I know he’ll protect me. 

-

I’m waiting. 

Sella and Leyscritt are tending to my wounds. I ask them about who the man that rescued me was. Sella says he’s a servant summoned to find in the holy grail war. Sella explains that he’s a berserker class servant though she’s not too sure about his identity. 

I notice Sella and Leyscritt are the only ones I see around my home. I ask about grandfather. Sella says he gave up and left. I’m the one in charge of the Einzberns now. I didn’t know what to think of it at first. If I’m in charge that means I can leave but where do I go. 

Sella and Leyscritt finish up and leave the room. I get up and start to look for the berserker servant. I find him standing at the main entrance. He almost looks like he’s waiting to go. 

I grab hold of his hand. Its so big compared to mine. Like daddys. 

I smile.

I’m not going to make him wait. 

\- 

I’m not waiting anymore. 

Berserker and I are walking through Fuyuki with Sella and Leyscritt. Sella informs me that the streets might be empty because of the time of the year. Leyscritt exclaimed excitedly that it's christmas. 

I look up when I see our destination near by. I become excited and run to the entrance and ring the bell. 

I wait one last time. 

The door opens and a man looks down. 

“Illya?”

“Hi daddy.” 

He smiles and moves aside. 

“Welcome home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter I'll try to keep up on this fanfic. I might start on another story soon Game of Thrones orriented. Along with some one-shots. So I'll try to keep posting content regularly.


	11. Shinji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kariya starts to worry about Shinji. Sakura comes out to play and Medusa is a little sass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for waiting for the next chapter. if you all didn't know my computer broke down on me and I had to get a replacement. It just came in 3 days ago. 
> 
> Also i will be having problems uploading since the location i'm working at has no cell signal and all the good sites are blocked on their wifi. 
> 
> So these updates will be very hectic and scattered since I have to travel an hour away for signal.

It's been a little over a month since Zoken died. Kariya didn’t believe it at first but it was true. There was no more fear of Zoken using his crest worms on Sakura or him ever again. 

It's been difficult but they’ve been adjusting to life without him. Sakura is still too scared to go near the basement even though it was emptied out the month before.

Byakuya hasn’t spoken to Kariya since their father's death. It's a little awkward but Kariya is getting used to it.

Lancelot has been a lot of help with keeping his peace of mind as has Medusa keeping Sakuras. Everything seems to be going well until he hears crying. 

Kariya rushes to the sound. ‘Is that Sakura? Is she hurt?’

Kariya turns to a corner in a hallway to find Shinji curled up on the floor crying. Kariya kneels down in front of Shinji. “What’s wrong?”

Shinji sniffles out, “Dad is mad.”

Kariya clenches his fist. ‘Of course. Leave it to Byakuya to be an abusive father.’

Kariya lossens his fist and takes hold of Shinji. Shinji stiffens in his grasp then relaxes. Kariya picks him up and takes him to his room. He lays him on his bed and tucks him in. Kariya decides to check on him later for now….He has to deal with Byakuya. 

-

Kariya stands before his brother’s office contemplating his next actions. ‘How do I approach him about this? He’s never been one to care about anyone's opinion besides our fathers.’

Kariya settles his mind and opens the door. Byakuya stands at his desk packing up some large luggage bags, which surprises Kariya. 

“Are you going somewhere?” Kariya asks. 

“I’m leaving overseas.” Byakuya states simply as he finishes packing his last bag. 

“How long will you be gone? I’d like to know beforehand if you’re going to be out. I wouldn’t want to upset Shinji.” Kariya responded bitterly hoping he got some point across about Shinji. 

“I’m not coming back.” Byakuya picks up his bags and starts to walk out the door. 

“What?!”, Kariya shouts in surprise. “Why would you suddenly leave and what about Shinji?” 

Kariya looks around Byakuya’s office and only sees enough luggage for Byakuya. “Were you just going to leave him here!” 

Byakuya scoffs, “I’ve have no need for him. As for why I’m leaving, I fear that my safety is at risk by remaining here.”

“Bastard. He’s your son you shouldn’t be treating him like he’s disposable, and do you mean you’re at risk?” Kariya retorts in anger.

Byakuya glares over at Kariya and replies, “This entire situation is too convenient for you. The holy grail war, the battle you never wanted to join, ended before it could even begin. When you returned home the crest worms left your body and you no longer had to bare that pain. The second you choose to confront father, he turns up dead. Why should I not fear for my safety, Kariya! Everything….everyone that stands in your way is gone. How do I know I’m not next.” 

Kariya shocked by Byakuya responds,”You think I’m going to kill you. I mean...yes I was coming here to berate you about your behavior towards Shinji ,but I wasn’t going to hurt you. I couldn’t...I wouldn’t…”

Byakuya starts to walk away from Kariya. “I guess we’ll never find out.” Byakuya leaves the Matou household. 

\-----------------------

A week after Byakuya left, Shinji was still visibly upset. Kariya tried what he could to cheer him up but nothing seemed to work. Lancelot had tried to help but Shinji always looked shaken when he approached. 

“I don’t know what to do.” Kariya depressively sighs. “I’ve tried to talk to him but he won’t open up. What do you think, Lancelot?”

Lancelot hums and considers his answer, “It seems he doesn’t wish to talk to us. it could be because his father perceived us as the threat. Shinji might find us a threat as well, so in this situation we can’t help him.” 

“So, in your opinion, what should the next action be?” Kariya asked.

“Shinji might feel more comfortable opening up to someone around his age. Someone not likely to be a threat. Perhaps we should ask for Sakura’s assistance.” 

“Sakura?! Isn’t too soon to bother her with these kind of things. She only recently gone through some bad situations herself. Are you sure it isn’t too soon?!” Kariya panicky responds. 

“We can at least give it a try, Kariya.” 

\----------------------------------------------------

Kariya approached Sakura’s room where he found her playing with Medusa. Kariya knocked to announce his presence. 

Sakura looks up and smiles, “ Uncle Kariya!” Medusa nods to acknowledge him. 

Kariya can’t help but smile, “Hello Sakura, I was wondering if you could help me out with something.” 

Sakura asks, “What do you need help with?”

Kariya continues, “Shinji hasn’t been feeling well lately. Do you think you can go talk to him?”

Sakura tilts her head in confusion, “You want me to go talk to Shinji?”

“Yes, if you’re ok with that.”

Sakura smiles, “Ok, I’ll invite him to play.”

Sakura stands up and runs out of the room towards Shinji’s room. 

‘That was not as hard as I thought it would be.’

Medusa hums, “Is the boy still affected by his father’s departure?”

“Yes. I’ve tried to speak with him but he always seems scared.”

Medusa stands and starts to pick up the toys Sakura was playing with. “Try not to worry about it too much. I’m more than sure Sakura can help Shinji and I’ll be there to make sure they’re safe.” 

Kariya states, “I feel a little useless in this situation. I wish I could be of more help.”

“Like I said don’t worry about it. Concentrate more on your relationship with Lancelot for now and Sakura will handle Shinji.” Medusa advices. 

Kariya looks over at Medusa in confusion, “What do you mean by that? My relationship with Lancelot is fine.” 

Medusa chuckles, “With the way Lancelot keeps looking at you...yeah keep telling yourself that. That poor lovesick knight.” 

“WAIT! WHAT?!?” Kariya shouts in shock as Medusa laughs while following after Sakura. 

\------------------------------------------------------

Shinji weeps again as he stares out the window. ‘When is dad coming back? I don’t want to be alone.”

Shinji looks up toward the door when he hears knocking. He gets up and hides under his bed. ‘Go away!’

Sakura walks in and looks around. “Shinji, where are you?” 

Shinji stays quiet hoping she would leave, but Sakura continues looking. She walked around the room and looked through the closet and bathroom. Sakura hasn’t been able to find Shinji. Sakura stops and turns towards the bed. She walks up to it and climbs on. 

Shinji can’t hear her anymore. ‘Did she fall asleep?’

Sakura’s smiling face appears upside down in front of Shinji. “FOUND YOU!”

Shinji screams.

 

Sakura sits on the bed as Shinji calms down after being scared. 

Shinji finally calms down and looks over to Sakura. “Why were you looking for me?”

Sakura smiles, “I wanted to play with you.” 

Shinji looks around nervously, “Are you sure? I mean I’m not very useful so I don’t know if I’ll be fun.” 

Sakura pouts, “Of course you’re fun now come on!” She gets up and grabs a hold of Shinji’s hand. “Let’s go play with Medusa!”

Sakura starts to run and drags Shinji along with her. They bump into Medusa and decide to go outside to play. Sakura running around and smiling as a blushing Shinji ran after her. 

Medusa smiles. ‘Aw young love.’


End file.
